


I've got you, brother

by eevaa_fanwriter



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Brotp, DragonBallSuper - Freeform, Illnesses, Saiyans, aftertouranmentofpower, badlanguage, buthedoesntwanttoshowit, gokuandvegetaaretruefriends, gokuisverysick, nospoilertothemanga, temporarydeathofacarachter, vegetacaresalot, vegetaissupercynical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevaa_fanwriter/pseuds/eevaa_fanwriter
Summary: «Do you ever think about what would have happened if things had turned out differently?» asked Goku.«You mean: what if you weren't foolish enough to save the life of a dangerous mad murderer - as you always do - and letting him set sail for the universe after he kills half of your allies? Oh, sometimes I think about it» replied Vegeta, sarcastic. Nineteen years before, in that exact rocky desert, Kakarot had spared his life. And the rest, of course, is history.«Well, if I hadn't saved that mad murderer killer, I wouldn't have a brother, now».Vegeta hates sentimentality. He is the prince of cynicism, so emotionally incapable that he's unable to express gratitude or affection even towards his friends and family.But an unexpected and painful event will lead him to a long journey of reflection. A new change, an awareness.•[After Tournament of Power] [No-spoiler to the new manga sagas] [BROTP] [Italian to English translation].
Relationships: BroTP - Relationship, Kakavege - Relationship, Vegetaxgoku - Relationship, gokuxvegeta - Relationship, kakavegebrotp
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	I've got you, brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nemesis01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesis01/gifts), [Stardust_Steel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_Steel/gifts).



> Warnings:  
> This is an ita-eng translation.  
> This story contains drama, very bad language, drama, delicate issues, drama... did I say drama? Here, a lot of drama. If you are not a fan of this kind of stuff, I strongly recomend you not to read it.  
> Just to give you a little context, the story begins after the Tournament of Power, there will be no references to subsequent manga sagas (no spoiler!), and will be narrated from Vegeta's point of view.
> 
> I want to thank two people in particular:  
> -The first is Stardust_Steel, which was my real inspiration. The credit for all my inspiration goes to her. My way of describing Vegeta's character is certainly inspired by her Vegeta. You can find her wonderful stories in her profile https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_Steel/works.  
> Thank you very much for your wonderful work and for your friendship, my dear.  
> -The second person is my sweet, dear Nemesis01, who helped me with the English translation of this story. Without her I would never have been able to do a proper translation, she corrected a lot of mistakes and she also invented wonderful and themed hashtag to report mistakes: #toomuchitalian! (LMAO, in Italy we have kinda strange way to say things).  
> Thank you, thank you, thank you very much for everything you have done for me, even outside the fandom.
> 
> Enjoy the reading!

**I'VE GOT YOU, BROTHER**

****

**Chapter 1. Zero-sixty**

That could be called a satisfying spar!

Not that there hadn't been any exciting ones in recent months, but fighting against that gigantic mass of good intentions and little gray matter that everyone called Goku was always satisfying. It was a bit like coming back home after a long time.

But what did he was supposed to know about having a _home_?

He had lived most of his life wandering among the planets, with two dickheads and under the domination of a much bigger dickhead.

 _Home_ had exploded when he was just a brat with a stripped tail and stupid bangs. A great trauma, thinking back, despite his initial reaction was indifference - as always. He had never learned to express emotions correctly.And that was an euphemism.

His emotionality went from complete apathy seasoned with a bronze face to an explosion in screams, insults, and various destructive manifestations. With nothing in between. Zero-sixty, literally. Everything else was well hidden under layers of muscles and a shell of pride as hard as a coconut.

The same coconut that his beautiful wife had thrown at him, sometimes, during their most prominent quarrels due to her being the most stubborn human being on the face of the world and all the twelve universes. Vegeta never thought he would find such an unbearable as delicious person in the cosmos. Just as he never thought that there would ever be another place he could call home - family.

And instead he stayed for over ten years in that gigantic agglomeration of mud and inefficient people, this little useless planet commonly called Earth. He had a wife, two brats in tow - three, if you also count the youngest Imbecile's son, now in a criminal association with Trunks - and a bizarre coven of genuine incompetent idiots to whom, in spite of himself, he hadlearned to have around.

Without forgetting the inevitable moron at his side, a big boy with an imbecile face surrounded by even more imbecile hair, dressed as an imbecile who smiled like an imbecile. He was his rival from immemorial times and the closest thing to a "friend" he had ever had. The foolish brother of the aforementioned, Raditz, and the giant Mister Clean with whom he traveled in space... well, he wouldn’t consider them as friends for a specific reason. And the specific reason was prince Vegeta had always been a giant son of a bitch. Even with Kakarot, the chief of dickheads, he had been a son of a bitch. For a long time, with redundancy. Maybe he still was.

But that three-neuroned third-class had been able to see good in him, immediately, since the first meeting.Right there, in that exact rocky desert forgotten by the earthly Gods, in which they were together now, dangling legs off a cliff and staring at the sunset with placid nonchalance.

Kakarot - whom everyone on Earth mistakenly called Goku, the stupidest name to put on a warrior - had spared his life when the prince was just a killer came there to eradicate his life and life of all the other incapable people around.

And the rest, of course, is history. A decidedly bizarre story, in which the indomitable beast that lay in his stomach had learned to shut up, in which his being a wonderful concentration of selfishness and perfidy had evolved into a more calm and docile version. A _trained ape_ , as his wife she liked to call him.

«Geez, Vegeta! Have you noticed what kind of place this is? Doesn't it remind you of something?»

Smartass. As perceptive as an umbrella stand.

«Good morning, Kakarot, well awake!»

Goku chuckled convulsively, with that unbearable clownish laugh that suits him so much.It had taken Vegeta literally two resurrections to endure it.

«Looks like it's yesterday, huh? How long...» The smart guy started counting with his fingers to be able to calculate the exact time elapsed since that meeting. Vegeta already knew. «Uh, more than fifteen years! Geez!»  
 _Nineteen_ , Vegeta corrected him mentally.

«And your stockfish face is always the same, as your ability to make me hopelessly prone to murder. Again» he added loudly.

But Goku - _Kakarot_! Damn, Vegeta had called him Goku only a few times and few they would have remained - he hardly even paid any attention to the colorful epithets with which the prince addressed him.”

«Do you ever think about what would have happened if things had turned out differently?» Goku asked, strangely putting together a meaningful sentence with right tenses.

 _Always._ _I think about it every fucking miserable day of my emotionally censored life._ But, because his ability to express gratitude was equal to a shop mannequin, he simply replied:

«You mean what if you weren't foolish enough to save the life of a dangerous mad murderer - as you always do - and letting _him_ set sail for the universe after _he_ kills half of your allies? Oh, sometimes I think about it».

If Kakarot had not saved his life that day nineteen years ago, Vegeta would have rotted under the fires of hell along with the merry company of the aforementioned bad guys. But, by saving his life, Goku had also started a mechanism of micro-changes that led Vegeta to be what he was in that moment: a satisfied son of a bitch. And, though his manifestation of gaiety was an effortless lifted corner of his lip, an happy son of a bitch.

Kakarot giggled again.

The two of them weren't used to talk about serious things, but when they did it Vegeta had to admit that it was enjoyable, sometimes. At least until the idiot came up with sentimental and disgusting earthly things.

«Well, if I hadn't saved that crazy killer, I wouldn't have a brother, now».

As expected.

Vegeta's dry plum-like heart creaked a bit. As if that Imbecile had tried to take a hammer and chisel to break the hard shell he had built around him. Damn bastard who continually attacked his pride

Again unable to answer anything that was remotely akin to the gratitude he felt deep down - because he felt it, all right - he mounted a customary expression of contempt.

«Tsk! These sentimentalisms are the first reasons why I hate you. We are warriors, not characters from a fanfiction!» Vegeta croaked, finally rising from the promontory. «Come on, let's go now. Tonight we have dinner with the others at Capsule Corporation, I don't want to hear the hysterical screams of our hysterical wives».

Once a week they'd got into that absolutely ridiculous habit of happily eating together. His family and Kakarot's. As if they haven't seen most of the days of their disgustingly habitual lives already!

But at least there was a banquet.

«Vege-ta».

Kakarot's voice caught him from behind with an irritating babble, before he could fly away. Vegeta badly needed a thirty-minute shower to get off that pungent red sand.

«What's now, for Gods sak-» the prince stopped as he turned.

Kakarot's usually pink and chubby face was unlikely pale.

«Kakarot?!» he asked, slyly.

«Ve-geta, I thi-nk I'm not ri-ght» he exhaled. And that was an understatement, judging by the cold sweat that beaded on his forehead.

Something was wrong with him. Not that he was usually completely sane, but something _physical_ was wrong with him right now.

«I didn't give you an hard fight, today. And we also got a Senzu bean a while ago» Vegeta pointed out.

He arched an eyebrow, just to hide a little concern.

«I'm... not... breathin-» Goku staggered forward, out of breath.

«KAKAROTH!»

And to the hell with hiding concern. Not when that complete idiot was literally collapsing on him.

Something was definitely wrong. He never saw Kakarot like that until... when he was dying of a heart infection that Gods knows where the hell he got. That was many years ago.

Vegeta's eyes widened to see Kakarot bring his hand to his chest, then took him in his arms before he fell.

_Oh no. No. No no no no._

«My chest... hurts. I can't bre-» Goku struggled to speak, his lips now became frighteningly purple.

Fortunately Vegeta was not used to panic. Usually.

«Shit, shit! Zenodammit! Kakarot, Kakarot! Stay awake!» he began to slap him gently - and Saiyan's delicacy corresponded to not rubbing off the skin.

«I'm... not... breathing».

«NO!» Vegeta yelled.Because he didn't panic at all, right? «Don't you dare to close your eyes, holy shit, Kakarot!»

But it was definitely too late.

«Fuck, fuck, fuck» Vegeta swore and, finding his reasoning capacity in vulgarity and blasphemy towards the Gods, he loaded Kakarot on his shoulder like a puppet and darted into flight.

«Kakarot, if you die I swear I'll kill you».

Just to point out the emotional firmness.

**-兄弟愛-**

Capsule Corporation's new medical pavillion was incredibly and unbearably white. A bit like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but much more technological. It had been erected between the experimental botanical greenhouse and the Museum of Science and Technology, within walking distance of the headquarters. It was the most important medical-scientific analysis laboratory in the entire Western region, in which a discreet team of doctors, biologists and experts developed vaccines, new medicines, experiments and tested special hospital machinery. It had also become a private clinic for Brief family and friends.

Heading that area of the colossus was doctor Hange Brief, Bulma's cousin and primary surgery doctor at West City University Hospital. She has three master's degrees and two doctorates. The year before she had won the Nobel Prize for having found the cure for that terrestrial disease that took the name of cancer but, at the top of the curriculum, there was certainly the most titanic undertaking that any doctor had ever faced: removing a tooth to Trunks.

Vegeta snorted. At least the imbecile was in good hands. Little consolation, after three hours spent in that waiting room with his family and Kakarot's one, including the kids criminal association. But, while the group of misfits were usually addicted to noise and useless chatter, at that moment a surreal silence reigned there.

Whitout mentioning about the panic that Vegeta had created when he had arrived at the Capsule Corporation screaming like a madman, pale, with an agonizing Kakarot on his shoulder.

After three cursed hours Bulma, sitting next to him, still hadn't stopped dancing with her foot - umbereable vice. Gohan had traveled the distance from Earth to the Moon three times walking back and forth – unbearable, too. The decerebrate's wife had bitten all her nails - unbearably - and Vegeta had begun to wonder if his tolerance threshold was too low. Unlikely, since that good-for-nothing Yamcha wasn't there. Lucky Pan and Bra were with the Briefs in the home area.

Vegeta still hadn't recovered from his fright, that was the truth. And he had a hard time showing himself almost impassive, then.

And it was even harder when that goddamn white door opened and a tired-looking woman stepped out with a frown that was anything but cheerful. Long dark hair tied in a messy ponytail, rectangular glasses and a white coat buttoned up to her neck. Everyone stood up and gathered closer. Except Vegeta, who remained aloof.

«He's sleeping» Dr. Hange Brief exhaled, not cheerfully.

The relief that the imbecile was still alive lasted less than half a second.

«What's wrong with him? WHAT?!» Chichi yelled, desperate.

Well, at least someone was giving voice to the surge of emotional aggression that was unleashing in Vegeta's chest.

«I think it's best to talk about it only among adults» the doctor pointed out, glancing at Trunks and Goten.

Very bad sign.

«Cousin! Goten and I have defeated enemies you can't even imagine. We're fine» Trunks said. Definitely a point in their favor. «And I went through the extraction of a tooth»

Point in their favor confiscated.

«Hange, please tell us what's going on» Bulma pleaded pragmatically.

The doctor pursed her lips, then convinced herself.Perhaps she was too tired to fight two infants and her stubborn cousin

«There's something wrong with his heart» she announced, then.

 _Yeah, thanks for fucking nothing_. Vegeta had understood this too.But perhaps he had hoped it wasn't anything so bad. But Bulma's cousin - usually enthusiastic and spirited - spoke so darkly. Chichi held up to Gohan.

«From the analyzes we have ascertained, as we already knew, that Son Goku has contracted the Shinzobyo heart virus in the past. Not many still survive the disease, despite the medicine we have formulated thanks to the sample brought by Mirai Trunks. However, the problem is always the same for a large portion of the healed: after ten years the disease proved fatal for 85% of people. The heart, weakened but silent, suddenly develops an antigen which leads to an autoimmune reaction, a progressive and very fast degeneration of the tissues. There is no cure, but those who have transplantation usually manage to survive, especially if young and in good physical condition».

«Will my husband have a heart transplant?!» Chichi interrupted her in panic.

But that was definitely not the fucking problem. Vegeta, aware, turned pale.And he cursed himself for being the only asshole in there who understood what that diagnosis entailed. Because no one seemed to understand, no one seemed to realize and he was the only one who had to face that shower of shit, first of all. Aside from Dr. Brief, of course.

«He should, yes, but...»

«But there are no donors. Not for him» Vegeta interrupted her.

_Good morning everyone and welcome to hell, assholes._

The group turned to him with dismay, terror and even some understandable disappointment, but Hange was quick to explain.

«You see, Goku isn't... he's not an Earthman. We earthlings possess different characteristics from his race. The heart of the Saiyan species seems to be of a compatible size, unlike other organs - for example, Saiyans have two spleens, to regenerate more easily. The main problem in our case is the blood. It is compatible with terrestrials only commutatively, with reproduction. But his blood type has no characteristics compatible with our ones. He would reject the transplanted organ in a few hours».

«There are no Saiyans, anymore. They are extint! There aren't valid donors» Gohan blew, good morning to him too.

The buzz exploded in the waiting room. Fortunately, between the panic, despair - and Vegeta's perilous apathy - there was someone who could ask important questions. Which it would have been better not to hear the answer.

«How many chances does he have to survive without a transplant?» Bulma asked uncertainly.

Again that freezing silence and the doctor's eyes, too dark to be the bearers of good news.

«At the moment... none. I'm sorry».

Chichi dropped to the ground, sliding smoothly into the arms of her eldest son. And although Vegeta's body signals told him he wanted to do the same, it was his pride that kept him standing. «NO! NO!» Goku's wife yelled. Goten, bruised in the face, crouched beside her.

«Don't cry, mom. Dad is strong, he's a Saiyan, he's not like the others!» intervened the brat, Goten, that little boy wren with the same clown face as his father. Just more beareble.

«That may be a good point and I would really like to hope that it will be in his favor» Hange tried to smile, in an obvious failed attempt to be optimistic. «Anyway, I connected his heart to an automatic machine. It will work to keep him alive, at least until the organ is completely collapsed».

«When... how long...» Gohan stammered.

Showing himself strong for Chichi didn't come well, not with those eyes red from a restrained cry.

Vegeta had known him since he was a foot and bottle cap tall baby, he recognized that look on his face. The urge to cry and suppressed anger.A pity that, without an enemy to defeat, that anger would have been useless.

«The other patients, without a transplant, passed away within a few days. His sturdy physique and Saiyan race could slow decay. Maybe he could have ten days left. Little more».

But Vegeta, by that point, had already stopped listening.Vegeta wouldn't have listened to anything more. Few days. Kakarot would die in a few days and there was nothing, nothing else to do.

Livid in the face, unable to bear the crying and despair of others, he decided to get out of his way and walk away. Because he just was good at that.

He stalked out of the lab and slammed the door behind him.

«Dad!» Trunks called him, but Bulma held him back with her hand.

«Let him go, Trunks...»

She looked at the door with worried eyes. She knew that perhaps her husband would not have been able to handle that properly.

**-兄弟愛-**

Zero-sixty.

If there was a meter of his inability to handle emotions, at that moment Vegeta would have shoved him up the anal sphincter of some divine being. In that desert where it all started and it all ended, Vegeta screamed at the sky in anger and frustration. The blasphemies accompanied bursts of energy, attacks of the Ki aimed at the sky. But what sense made the transformations that quickly took possession of him? He had no one to fight.

He wouldn't have anyone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Er, good morning! I'm pretty new around here, but I've always written in Italian websites.  
> Now, thanks to the help of a dear friend of mine (Nemesis01), I have found the courage to move here and translate my stories.  
> It will be a really dramatic story, but I absolutely needed to write such a thing. This is why I repeat to you that if you are not in the right emotional condition to face this thing, I advise you not to continue reading further.
> 
> I promised to bring lots of yaoi, but that's not the case with this story.  
> Here I wanted to keep their canonical relationship - as the title suggests - because I really like it.  
> But I swear I'm working on it and after finishing this I have two other long stories in which our Goku and Vegeta struggling with amazing sentimental affairs between them.  
> In short, I think I will move permanently here. (yay?)
> 
> I will update every Sunday - barring any inconvenience. For any exchange, opinion or even just a chat come and visit me on my Instagram, Twitter and Facebook profiles, find the links in bio!  
> A hug,  
> Eevaa
> 
> References:  
> -The kanji group that divides the paragraphs 兄弟 愛 means "brotherhood / brotherly affection".  
> -The title of the story is inspirate to a Kodaline song, "Brother". If you wanna cry, go listen to it and watch the videoclip: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m6TXPNybrmk  
> -Hange Brief, Bulma's cousin, is obviously a new fictional character. I was inspired by the name and features from Hange Zoë from Attack on Titan.  
> -The fact that the Saiyans have two spleens is not canon, I made it up.  
> -"Shinzobyo" is literally the Japanese translation of "heart virus".


End file.
